Times With George Washington
by EweLamb Lover
Summary: Rachel Donnet has somehow found herself in the years of the revolution 1770-1778ish while walking her dog. And who does she meet in all this confusion than the General himself? Random nonsense that I wrote for english but has a great plot.
1. Chapter 1

Times with George Washington

It all started with a project in US History, Professor Ahiru was teaching us about the Revolutionary War. I slouched in my seat and brought out my book Pride and Prejudice and started reading, not caring for a lesson which I've been taught since first grade. I knew so much of the Revolution; I could plot out an extremely detailed Timeline for you. Yeah it was a sad time but it was the most important turning point in our history, the time when we declared our independence from the English King. I know everything there is to know about the Revolution, it's sad!

"And Rachel here!" Professor Ahiru smacked his hand down on my desk, making me jump out of my skin! "Will do a report on the Revolution's Continental army! Since she insists that she knows everything of the war!" The other students snickered, I started blushing. Professor Ahiru gestured me to put my book away and listen.

"A report. On the continental army? Washington's army of ragged boys?" I asked confused, he nodded.

"Yes, it will be due in about a week from today." He looked at his watch.

It's not that I didn't know what my assignment was, I was confused why _I_ had been the only one chosen to do the stupid report. I grumbled under my breath that I and Ahiru shall be enemies.

As the bell rang for fourth period, Professor Ahiru called me to his desk. I groaned; _I'm going to be late!_ I headed over anyway.

"Yes, Professor?" I mumbled, I was sure that he would lecture me on not to read during class while he was teaching, but instead he looked at me with thoughtful eyes.

"You like reading?" I nodded slowly, "Do you like to act?" again I nodded slowly not getting why my interests in reading and acting had to do with anything. He smiled warmly at me reassuring me that I wasn't in trouble, I sighed. The Professor leaned against his chair in thought, as I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Was there something important to this, Professor? I need to hurry to class."

"How about," he began, it seemed that he ignored my impatient remark. "Instead of doing a long boring report, you could do a little story about the hardships in the army itself? A soldier's perspective." I began to protest when he held up his hand to silence me. "You know all about the revolution to where you could tell me everything in a matter of minutes. But," silencing me again. "That's _knowing_." He paused a moment to let me sink this information in. When he saw me at a confused state he tried again.

"Do you know the feelings of the people during that time of hardship? What they were feeling? Do you understand why we teach this lesson in every grade? Do you understand why the Revolution happened, when it happened to why it was essential to our history? Surely, Rachel you should have felt a little empathy since you're an actress!" I snapped my jaw shut, this was definitely something that I haven't heard before. History was just there. When do you see plays about the Revolution and Civil War? When has there been a time when people hand you a history textbook saying to make some play out of it, to act out the person to an extent of knowing how they think?

"Which perspective do you want me to write in?" I asked numbly, the final bell rung for the next class to start.

"That is entirely up to you, I want you to write as though you were there yourself, put your soul into it." He rose from his chair and placed a hand on my shoulder, "I believe you can do it, you do have some skills as an actress." I forgot to mention that Professor Ahiru also teaches drama.

I blushed and looked into Professor Ahiru's black eyes. He was a very handsome man, perhaps in his late twenties, He looked quite strong with a slight square jaw and slightly ripped muscles; and he was tall. His black wavy hair reached toward his shoulders, just barely level with his jaw. But his eyes are what makes my heart quiver into mush; so kind they were, and his smile! So warm and kind! Of course, I'll never admit to anyone that I think of him like this! And as you have seen, I don't flirt very well when it comes to guys. Anyways, I nodded to show him that I understood.

"Great, here's a note to your fourth period teacher excusing you for your tardy-ness." He pressed the note into my hands then gives me a friendly shove toward the door, he then returns to his desk to grade papers. As I walked down those silent halls, I wondered how on earth I was going to write this report/story.

"Arwoo!" Hunter greeted me at my front door, pouncing on me and giving me slobbery kisses, a typical ritual at our house. Once I got my big, fluffy, husk of a wolf off me; I barged into my house with a loud. "I'm HOME!" Hunter barks in agreement. The house was still and silent except for Hunter's panting and whining. _That's odd, where's mom and dad?_ I approached the kitchen and spotted a piece of something on the fridge; I plucked it from the door and inspected it. It appeared to be a note but it looked like Hunter got a hold of it, from what I could tell it was from mom telling me something about not making it home till late I guess.

I sighed and looked down at Hunter. I held up the 'note' and said, "You really outdone yourself, Hunter; I can't read a word of this note!" He nips my hand saying that he wants food, I sighed, _I need to get my report done!_ As I poured the dog food into the wolfsky's-wolf and husky mix-bath of a bowl, I wondered where I might find Revolutionary soldier diaries or letters.

I fired up the computer while Hunter chowed down; he was making quite a mess while I waited. I scratched behind his ears to pass the time; his foot started thumping like that one bunny in Bambi. I smiled, _I'm thumpin', that's why they call me Thumper!_ I laughed, childhood memories! The computer announced turning on, and Hunter whined when I stopped scratching his ears.

"Sorry buddy, I need to log on." But I scratch him anyway received in return a tail wagging with pleasure and a slobbery kiss on my hand.

After a while of fruitless searching the internet, I decided to at least start writing. Suddenly I felt a scratching on my leg-which hurt-I looked down to see that Hunter was the culprit and that he had his leash in his mouth, whining. I looked back at what I've written so far; 'A Soldier's Perspective by Rachel Donnet' then I looked at Hunter. I sighed, _At this rate I'll have it done by a month! Then again, Hunter wants a walk and _this report_ can wait!_

"All right boy," I said enthusiastically as I collected my house keys, phone and MP3. "You wanna go for a walkie? Huh? Doyadoyadoyadoya….!" And several long minutes of mushy goo-goo talk, we headed out the door.

Hunter didn't need a leash so I let him roam free; he's a very intelligent dog so he knows never to walk aimlessly around the streets without me by his side. We walked side-by-side throughout the neighborhood and soon came to a forest cloaked in shadows. I watched the shadows dance in the forest as we walked; Hunter didn't pay attention to anything but the road and how far he's traveling from me.

I watch the forest, listen to the alluring rhythm of the trees as they sway in the wind and I smell the sweet scent of tree sap and soft grass. I saw that this forests' trees where tall enough to make the Empire State building run for its money and I wondered; How tall do you think they were back then? Back in the time of the Pilgrims, the early settlers, in the times when Indians roamed freely without worry of any white men roaming about. I guess about two to three yards shorter. I walked over to one of the pines, or maybe a maple, and touch its rough bark; kind of regretting that I did since now my hand was covered with sap; and I listened. I listened to the moans of the trees swaying and sighing; the leaves jittering in the wind; the small, fury chipmunks and squirrels chattering away in the highest branches, gathering nuts and twigs for nests and food supply. I also heard Hunter's panting, coming closer to where it was right below me. I opened my eyes to, indeed, find him beneath me looking at me with amused eyes. I smiled at him.

"Should we go in, Hunter?" He cocked his head to the side, listening to my voice and trying to figure out what I've just said. "I think we should! This old forest might have some history of its own, and who knows? We might find an old musket or something. I mean, we _are_ in some sort of battle field seen." She looked at the trees, Hunter gave a confused whine. "Well, maybe not. But armies have walked through these forests, and I'm certain we might find something." The wolfsky started getting restless, walking to and fro, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I'm sorry, bud. You're right," I reached to pet him. "We should go." Hunter seemed content that I was walking to the desired destination; on that first path.

Hunter and I were making great time with our little walk; _If we went home now, I could get to a good place to stop before bedtime_. We started to head back home when all of the sudden, Hunter runs into the woods. I mean, he _flew_! It was all I could do to keep up.

_Stupid dog must have seen a squirrel!_ I puffed. "Hunter! Bad Dog! Where are you going?" He didn't take any notice of me but kept on running! I made another attempt to get Hunter's attention, gave up then kept running after him. I ran deeper into the woods, following the running-wild dog till I lost sight of him completely. I huffed and puffed, trying to catch my breath since it escaped me a mile back. I called after Hunter one last time. Seeing that he wasn't going to come back anytime soon to lead me out of this forest, I leaned against a tree and sat down. Then I heard it. _BANG!_ I looked around.

"Hunters?" meaning the people, not my dog. "Oh, good! People! I can see if they found my dog." Then horror struck my heart. "Oh gosh! Maybe they _did_ find my dog!" I gathered whatever strength was left in my legs and started sprinting toward the gunshots, my heart in panic!

Finally I saw a clearing circle; men with shotguns were aiming at targets in the middle of it. My heart felt like it was holding its breath which it just let out in relief, _They're not hunters._ Yet I didn't know who they were either, they could have been ruffians or gangsters; but at this point I didn't care! I needed to find my dog and get out of that forest.

"Excuse me!" I called, "Excuse me-" I jumped as the thundering shots shook the forest trees. _They didn't hear me! But quite frankly, I might not hear either right now!_ I shook my head around, trying to get the ringing out of my head. I sucked in a deep breath, "HEY!" now it was the men's turn to jump, which probably wasn't the best thing to do. They aimed their guns straight at me, yelling something about the enemy spy. I screamed and ducked my head to the ground to where my butt was straight in the air waiting for them to shoot. I heard laughter.

"It's just a cute girl!" "Look at 'er shakin' " "Is she a spy?" "Ya kiddin'? She's too clumsy to be a spy." "She sure dresses weird though." I felt fire burn in my cheeks. _Cute? Clumsy I can handle, but cute? And what does he mean 'dress weird' they should look in the mirror!_

I felt strong hands clasp my arm and shoulder and I was hoisted to my feet by one of the men. I looked around them, they looked sixteen, twenty or thirty-ish and they stared at me, I felt my cheeks BURN! One of them, the youngest one, grinned at me.

"Yep, she's a cutie!" They all bursted out laughing as my face grow hotter! The one next to me-who still had his hands on my shoulders-was seriously silent. I looked at all of them: They all had on the same uniform, _the same kind they wore in the revolution_ I mused. _Odd, are they doing a reenactment?_ And they were dirty. They were young and rugged looking but their smiles were warm and kind; I couldn't but help smile myself.

"By the way," I looked up to see the man that was holding me addressing me. He was a serious looking fellow with harsh eyes but a light smile. "What were you doing in this old forest anyway?" he said it softly and his voice rumbled deeply, but it was more of a demanding question than anything curious.

"Ah, geez. He doesn't actually think this girl could be a spy, does he?" A man with curly brown hair whispered to his comrade with a black eye.

"I-I-I," I stammered for a moment when all eyes started staring me down. The youngest piped in then.

"Ah look, we're scaring the poor thing like we were wolves hunting for a rabbit. Let the girl breath! 'sides," He bowed his head avoiding either my eyes or the man's behind me. "It's almost suppertime, she could tell us then, Sir." He then looked at who I'm assuming to be the captain of these bedraggled boys with almost pleading eyes. The captain's hands moved to my wrists and started to pull me away from the group, I looked at them in a confused panic, they only shrugged their shoulders to me.

"Keep practicing," He ordered as we walked. "I'll make sure this little miss will be taken care of, for the time being." He then tugged at me harder and I winced, he sure as heck had a strong grip!

"Bu-but, I have to find my dog, Hunter!" I started, the captain seemed to have not heard me. We were out of the group of firing boys sights when his gripped slackened a little, I could have slipped out if I wanted to but I decided against it. If they thought I was a spy, then running away would only confirm their fears. I took a glance at the man leading me by the hand. He had brown hair that was tied back in a low ponytail; he had a strong chin and a mouth that spoke of authority. He was young, probably mid-twenties, but he seemed older than that, like he's seen so much and was bearing it on his shoulders. He was handsome, but he intimidated me a little. At times I'd try to start a little friendly conversation, but soon had to give up; it was like talking to stone statue.

After a little while I began to wonder; how far is the stupid campground? The forest seemed to get darker as the light was fading, and I was getting scared because there was something worse than being lost in a forest; being lost in a forest in the dark! "Um," I wanted to ask him where the campsite was, but decided against it with a sigh. He looked over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow, I smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry." A minute or two passed before I heard his deep rumble of a voice in the early twilight.

"We'll be there soon." I jumped. "A pack of wolves were nearby, so I had to lead them away from the men. They've been following us for quite some time now, or at least a few of them. They'll leave as soon as we enter the camp." No sooner had he said that a wolf's howl echoed within the forest with its lamenting cry. I gripped the captain's hand that was holding onto me. His hand twitched at the sudden movement but moved no more than that.

_Wolves. Only a few, maybe Hunter is with them? He's too sweet to be mingling with them though. I hope he's alright._ A small campfire light came into view and soon after there were around six lit campfires, flickering lightly in the twilight. I brightened, _Good,_ I smelled the aroma of meat and cooking potatoes, my mouth watered slightly and my stomach growled. The man stopped suddenly, making me bump into him. He looked at me with an amused light in his eyes, his eyebrow arched. I blushed and I was sure that I was glowing in the fading light.

"Was that you, or the wolf behind us?" he half joked; I jumped and twirled to indeed meet the wolf. I cocked my head, _It's too well fed and it's not baring its jaws at us, more like laughing._ I observed, then my heart lifted as I saw the strawberry red bandana around its neck.

"Hunter!" I cried, releasing the captain's hand and running to my lost puppy in tears, Hunter leaped at me with a bark of joy. The captain flinched when Hunter leaped at me, but when he saw us rolling on the ground laughing, he just stood there and watched us.

"You're dog?" He asked; I nodded, panting and petting my dog's big fluffy head.

"He's my protector and my friend! Don't let his appearance and size fool you; he may look like a wolf, but he's just a big," I nudged my face in his fur. "Sweetheart!" Hunter barked in agreement and licked my hand fervently.

The man looked warily at the huge canine and started to approach me, Hunter growled. Apparently he saw this man drag me around and thought him as an enemy. I rubbed his snout while whispering in his ear that the man was ok, he won't hurt me, and that he didn't have to worry. Hunter's growling stopped but he still eyed him with a dark look. I sighed, patted his head telling him he was a silly dog then kissed him on his snout. The captain cleared his throat,

"Shall we continue?" He offered his hand to me while Hunter pawed the ground irritably. I took his hand and we three started walking toward the campsite.

"-and then he fell into the river!" Warm laughter filled the mess hall as I found a reasonably washed dish and stood in line for my potatoes along with twenty other men. The chef took one look at me, about to give me a scoop of potatoes, but he stopped.

"What on earth is a woman doin' here?" He demanded. I was getting so sick of this question. I just smiled.

"I was lost in the forest, I found a group of men practice shooting. They invited me to supper." He looked at me skeptically but gave me my food with a gruff.

"It's not every day that a woman enters our camp," he smiled; (if you call whatever lifted his corner mouth a smile). I hurried to sit by the fire, for I was shivering in the cold night air. Hunter trotted up beside me with a half devoured piece of meat in his mouth. He walked to the side of the fire and began, again, to eat his meal. Snickering, I ate my supper.

"Is this spot taken?" It was the young soldier from earlier; I chewed the morsel in my mouth for a moment before answering.

"Not at all, go ahead." Offering the spot next to me, he smiled then sat down, careful not to spill his dish. We ate in silence for a moment, listening to the crickets and the voices around us. After a sort while he turned to me offering his hand, grinning shyly.

"We never got properly introduced; I'm John, John McCauley." I shook his hand, again chewing a new bite before I answered.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Donnet." He smiled; he held my hand a little longer in his for a moment before I slipped it out in order to eat.

"Rachel; Like Rachel from the Bible stories." This peeked my interest.

"That's right. Are you Christian?"

"My mum used to read me stories from the Bible, my favorite though is ol' David an' Goliath."

"Is that right?" _Figures, since he's a boy._

"Yes," he looked down at his dish, _Is he missing his family?_ I wondered.

"By the way," I said after I swallowed, "Who were the rest of the men at the clearing?"

"I'll introduce you to some of them after supper, but I guess I can tell you who'is who." He pointed to a man with a gruff looking face stirring some embers, I partially recognized him from earlier. "That's ol' Donner, he may look rough, but he's really just a stuffed bear!"

_Oh, a Teddy bear!_ I laughed.

"Oh, you thought that was funny?" He blushed. "Ah, there's the General! The one who brought you here earlier." I spun around to find, indeed, the man who brought me here earlier. He was walking with his dish to a certain tent. He stopped short and turned to me, a small smile worked through his face as he disappeared inside the tent. John saw my face and gave me a questioning look. "What? You didn't know that was the General Washington?" My surprised face went to even more surprised.

"WHAT? General Washington? As in General _George_ Washington from Virginia?" John laughed at my outburst.

"Yeah, that's him."

"But he's so young! Mid-twenties at least! And doesn't he usually wear a powdered wig?" My head swirled. _What the Crap?_ I blushed like crazy! _I thought he was a captain, I took his hand out in that forest! What the CRAP?_

John raised an eyebrow but smiled. "He's very young, and very kind to us. The men here have respect for him, and he gives us respect too. He's a powerful, but kind man. I'm not exactly sure about the wig, he doesn't wear it when he checks on us." John frowned a little. "I suspect he'll take you with him when he goes back to Philadelphia." My heart jumped.

"I'm kidding," John says quickly, seeing my face of fear. "No, you won't go to Philadelphia, I don't think. You live around here right?"

"You could say that," I figured that the most logical explanation was that I'm dreaming or I somehow stumbled across a barrier of time.

"Well," John said standing up, "I imagine that he'll help you find your home through the forest." He grinned at me, "Though if you need extra protection from the wolves, I'll just be a shout away." He turned and left whistling a merry tune, all I could do was stare at where he sat. I took a glance at Hunter, sleeping peacefully by the fire.

"Well, at least one of us doesn't have a care in the world." I sighed, "Well, what now?" I simply asked myself.

"I think you should get to a tent." Came a familiar deep rumble of a voice behind me. I twirled around to find, indeed, General Washington standing behind me.

"GAH!" I nearly fell off the log but George grabbed my arm before I toppled over. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" startled as I was, I didn't shriek at him. I quickly added an apology before he thought me rude. He raised an eyebrow in amusement but said nothing, only sat down beside me, propping his elbows on his knees as if in thought. "So….You're General George Washington?" He looked at me with a puzzled look but nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am General Washington. Forgive me," He stood up, "But I believe a proper introduction is in order." He lifted my hand in his and raised it to his lips. "I am General George Washington. And who might you be?" I was too dumbfounded to speak, my face was on fire and I was pretty sure all this blushing today wasn't healthy. But I suddenly remembered that he was waiting for my name.

"R-R-Rachel, Rachel Donnet." He smiled a warm smile,

"Delighted to make your acquaintance, Miss Donnet." Then he did something that sent my poor heart into shock; He kissed my hand!

George sat down and watched me curiously. He allowed me to bring my thoughts together and to calm myself down, _it was a kiss on the hand for crying allowed!_ But all the while his good natured smile turned into a concerned frown.

"Was this the first time you've introduced yourself and received a friendly kiss upon your hand?" I looked at him with calm—But still bewildered—eyes, and nodded. "It's a very common gesture for a man to say hello to a young lady." I blushed. _I didn't know that_. I shook my head, laughing slightly.

"Meh, I'm no lady," I said simply in truth. He gave me that puzzled look then I gestured to my clothes and how I'm sitting. Before he could say anything, a sudden disturbance at the supper line began. George immediately walked over to put an end to the fight; I, being the curious type, followed close behind wanting to know what happened.

By the time I got to where the commotion started, General Washington was already talking to the two men who had caused the fight about what they should do as punishment. They were both muddy; one had an ugly bruise above his cheek which was swelling horribly, the other had a nose bleed and what looked like a broken nose. Although they both received terrible beatings, they were smiling proudly when they took notice at their work. I pouted when I realized I missed the event and clearly missed what they were fighting about, so I slowly walked back to my log by the fire. It was getting colder, I was tired and I wanted to go to bed, but the problem was this; Where was I supposed to sleep when in a camp full of guys older than 17? I looked around and saw John walking towards me, I smiled and waved. Fish! What's wrong with me?

"Hey, " John said. "The General wanted me to escort you to a tent of your own." I gave him a questioning look and he said quickly. "The boys who were fighting earlier had the punishment of living in the same tent—along with a few others—so that left a tent for yourself, ya' wouldn't have to share it with any man who might pull something. Wouldn't be sensible for a young lady to sleep with a bunch of ruffed-up dogs like us."

"Why are you doing this? Why is _he_ doing this?" John looked at me with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I could be a spy and lowering everyone's guard or what-not. Why do you all trust me so?" He took a deep breath and looked at me kindly.

"It wouldn't be sensible to turn a young woman away in the woods, no matter her job. Though I'm pretty sure you're not though." Now it was my turn to look at him with confused eyes. He simply shrugged his shoulders. " Too innocent and clumsy to be one." I raised my eyebrows in understanding but said nothing more.

Later that evening, John escorted me to the tent where I would be sleeping in. I was so tired I could have slept on the log for all I cared, but I thanked John once more for it but he merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Thank the General," He reached into his saddle bag and pulled out some clothing. "They're traveling clothes that—for some reason—I've had in my bags for a while." He explained. "They're for you to change into tomorrow. Wouldn't do me much good anyway." He laughed; I nodded and graciously accepted them with a word of thanks. "And uh," he reached in his bags again and pulled out a garb the looked like it had been recently sewed. "This is for you to sleep in, it was an old project that I did but I believe you need it more than I do."

My eyes must have flooded with kindness and gratitude. Gosh, I'm such a melodramatic person tonight! He smiled and bowed slightly then turned to leave; I went inside the tent and looked at the garb that John had given me. It was a long night dress of some sort, it was crudely made and it looked like it was made by several old shirts. It didn't smell all that pleasant, I smiled though, _it's modest and not see through, so I'll survive._

I was about to take off my pants when Hunter started getting restless. I pulled my pants back on. There was a rapping on a tin pot. I smiled in humor at the attempt. "Who's there?" The familiar rumble came from behind the tarp.

"Forgive me, Miss Donnet, but something has been on my mind of late. May I come in?" I made one final tug on my pants to make sure that they were securely on then opened the flap of the tent to see George Washington standing with the tin dish that I was using. I gestured for him to come in. He knocked on it again then placed it down on the cot, his eyes never leaving mine until he sat down next to the dish. After a small moment of silence, I was starting to fidget.

"So, what do you need to talk to me about?"

"What were you doing in the forest?" It was more of a demand than a question, but I sighed, how can I answer that?

"I was looking for my dog." George arched his eyebrows. "He ran off into the forest while we were walking, enjoying the fresh air since we were in that stuffy house for hours! But I digress. So, I took him on a walk-"

"Without a rope?"

"Yeah, he's a very smart dog, and I don't think he'd go anywhere without me."

"He sounds very loyal."

"But that's the thing! I can't figure out why he ran into the forest, I had to chase after him and then ended up at your shooting rink." The General was quiet for a while longer, finally he spoke.

"You say that you were walking your dog to get out of a house that doesn't exist." His eyes then turned cold. "There isn't any sort of housing around that forest for hundreds of miles. I'll ask again, Miss Donnet; What were you doing in that forest?"

A/N : Thank you everyone! I'm pretty sure your all extremely confused, it's ok. This was a story that I was writing for English at the time but then I completely ran away with it. X) Chapter 2 shall be uploaded soon so long as my writer's block gets knocked down. THANK YOU EVERYONE! Love you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Times With George Washington

Chapter 2

I stood there dumbfounded for a minute till I realized that I had yet to answer him. He didn't believe me, and there was no way in HECK that I would tell him the truth. As calmly as I could, I looked directly into his blue eyes and about lost my thought there….

"I can't tell you exactly how I came here, General Washington, but I can assure you that I mean your camp no harm. And quite frankly, I don't know myself. It was just as I've told you; I took my dog out for a walk, he ran in the forest, I chased him and wound up at your shooting range." I said all of this without looking away from his eyes. The General stared at me a moment then stood up, not taking his gaze off of me (which made me uncomfortable cause he's so freakin' intimidating!). Everything seemed to hold its breath as he stared into my soul. After a while he snorted softly, clearly amused at my determination.

"Well, it seems you're telling the truth for all I know." I breathed; I hadn't realized that I was holding my breath. "But I'll have to keep a close eye on you. I still don't know why your business has led you around these woods, but you don't seem to be of any threat. But just to make sure," He walked toward me and at the sudden movement I back away, he hesitated sensing my nervousness. "I'm just going to be checking for any hidden weapons. Nothing to be nervous about." He then slowly walked toward me then knelt on the floor feeling my pant legs, then around my waist and then my arms. Finally he was done. "Nothing there, you're free." I stared at him a moment till I realized it was a joke. I smiled.

"Thanks for sort of believing me, Sir." He shook his head.

"No need." He turned to leave. "I'll let you sleep then. Good night, Miss Donnet."

"Mr. Washington." He stopped short, not turning around. My breath was stuck in my throat for a moment but I managed to say, "Thank you, for all of this." I could sense that he smiled a little, then he left and tied the door flap to the pole.

What on earth happened there? I asked myself as I was pulling off my pants. Hunter was asleep, too tired to care anymore. I pulled my shirt over my head, feeling the cool breeze tickle my tummy and chest. I stopped short. _Breeze?_ I looked over my shoulder and saw the flap wide open. My face went scarlet. I grabbed the night dress from the cot and covered myself with it while I investigated the flap door. _The tie must have come loose._ I thought. But, wouldn't a General know how to tie a knot properly? I pulled on the night dress over my head so I wouldn't accidently drop it and tied the flap securely then inspected my double knot. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Meh, good enough." I yawned. I lay on the cot that was to be my bed-which was surprisingly comfortable- and fell asleep almost immediately.

My dream that night wasn't pleasant. I dreamt that I was wearing the most beautiful gown that I've ever seen from the 1700's but I was tied up in a dark room that stank of alcohol and rotten meat. I was crying. All the sudden the door opened to reveal the silhouette of a man, I had to blink a few times in the bright light. He was yelling about something at me as if I committed a serious crime against him and he slapped my face rather harshly. I fell to the ground with a thump. I was numb, cold, afraid and especially angry; but I was also lying on the ground. The man laughed and pulled me to his face and kissed me very hard; kissed me with mockery and lust. I gagged and coughed and cried for him to stop, but kissing wasn't the limit; he wanted more. I watched this horrible dream continue as this man ripped every ounce of clothing off me and I could do nothing but cry. Hands and legs tied I could do nothing but I tried to protect the one thing that I treasured.

I awoke in cold sweat. Hunter was licking my face and the warm morning sunlight gently caressed my face.

"Good morning, Hunter." I said groggily, he barked with enthusiasm-which made me jump about twenty feet in the air. "Do you want breakfast?" _bark!_ "Thought so." I smiled. I stood up from the cot and found that my back was really stiff and it cracked when I stood straight. I sat back down and just sat there in a blank stare, I have no idea how long I was sitting there when it finally dawned on me that something was amiss. "Wait…" I looked around and found my phone in my pants' pocket and looked at the time. 7:58 am. My heart came running out of my chest in full panic.

"Crap, Hunter! I'm late for school! Where's my-" sudden pop of realization of where I'm at. The memories of the day before came flooding back to me. I sat down on the cot again and sighed heavily. "Ri-i-i-i-ight. Can't, cause I'm flippin' in the 18th century." I patted Hunter's head "Which also means," I flopped on my back on the cot again with a happy sigh. "_I_ can slee-_pah_. In." Hunter licked my hand then walked to the flap and sat whining at me. I groaned. After what seemed like an eternity I managed to untie the double knot from last night and Hunter bolted out into the open, barking excitingly throughout the campground. I groaned again, _I'm already in hot water as it is._ But then I realized that I can't go romping about in a campground full of men in my nightdress, so I tried finding the dress John gave me. I took my dressing gown off and placed my bra on then proceeded to unfold the garment to reveal the full length of the dress and I heard a soft plop and looked down. I picked up the fallen object and recognized that it was a corset. _My gosh! I have to put this on?_ Actually what disturbed me more was why he had these in the first place. I stared at the piece of under clothing for a moment.

"How on earth am I to put this on?" I cried. "It's not like I can go up and ask one of these men and say 'Hey, I need help putting on this piece of underclothing, which by the way is impossible to put on alone, think you could help me?'-"

"If you ask politely, I might be able to help you." Came a deep rumble behind me, I nearly jumped out of my skin!

"Don't. Do that. Ever. Again." I grasped my chest, trying to calm my heart from going overdrive and my face started blushing as General George Washington came into my tent. He stopped short then turned around to face the wall of the tent, rubbing the back of his neck, I could have sworn he was blushing as much as I was.

"Madam! If you please, would you be so kind to put on your skirt?" He asked rather embarrassedly.

_What's his problem? Wait_. I looked down to see that I wasn't in anything save my panties and bra. My whole body must have been scarlet. Apologizing over and over again, I quickly placed on what I think was the modest skirt and quickly tried to put on the petticoat but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I turned around to find George Washington looking at me with rather amused eyes.

"The petticoat goes _over_ the corset, Miss Donnet." I glared at him.

"Well, huff, puff! It's kind of insulting that you know a lot more on how to put on this dress than I do myself! And you seem better than when you came in." I huffed. The General raised his eyebrow. "Did Hunter disturb the camp? Is that what you came here for?"

"The camp has already been awake before your dog came to greet us, so he caused no disturbance. On the contrary, he's brought some sort of joy to the camp."

"Sorry, but do you think you can help me ? With the-uh." My face grew hotter when I realized what I was asking. "Look I'm not entirely sure of how it works nor am I familiar with it, as I've said last night, I'm no lady." The General just chuckled in amusement.

"I'm afraid it wouldn't be appropriate for a General Officer to assist in such a situation. However," he stopped me before I could groan again. "It would take as much time to find someone who can help you as it would for me to assist you now. Turn around." I rolled my eyes and did as he said. "Now hand me the-" before he could finish asking I handed him the stupid undergarment. He reached around my waist and helped me place on the corset right side up. He began to tie the stupid corset to my body when suddenly a question burnt through my mind.

"Quick question. How do you know how to tie a corset? And what's first to last when dressing?"

"My younger sister Betty, could not tie a corset to save her life. Of course when the servants weren't around to help her, I was the one for the task." He pulled sharply on the ribbons and I let out a small gasp as my chest was being smothered.

"How on earth can women breathe in this thing?" I cried as the General kept tugging and tying the darn thing tighter and tighter.

"I doubt they can, but it is the fashion these days." He said indifferently.

"Oh my gosh." I rasped.

"Just a few more strands to go, don't worry." He tugged harder around my middle and I gave out a cry of pain. He hesitated when I gave out that cry, giving me a chance to breathe into my crushed lungs.

"I'm sorry," I wheezed, "I'm not used to this." I face palmed my forehead. _And I think I just ruined your good name now. Anyone within a mile could have heard that._ I blushed. He pulled harder this time as he got lower to where it came about my waist and this hurt more than my chest. He started to get a little rougher and it was getting a bit difficult to breath. "M-Mr. Washington. Too tight. Too tight!" He tugged even harder once more and this one shot my breath out of my system and I screamed "THAT'S IT YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!"

"I doubt any woman has ever been killed by a corset." I could tell he was thoroughly amused by my reactions as he tied a small bow in the back, finishing his work. "Although, yours may be a bit too small a fit for you, Miss Donnet, hence why I had to pull so hard. I'll have to remember getting you a new one once we're in Philadelphia." I started to pull on more of the undergarments when he said this, I looked at him with confused eyes.

"You're really taking me to Philadelphia?" I pulled down the undershirt-I think. He sighed heading toward the front of the tent.

"Do you need any more assistance on getting dressed?"

"PLEASE? I have no idea what I'm doing!" George sighed and started to tell me what all goes on first, I followed his instruction and pretty soon I had myself in the traveling clothes John had given me. George wearily sat down on the cot and looked at me with a slight smile on his lips. He twirled his finger around gesturing me to do the same, I did so. The gown flowed around me as I spun, feeling the air course through the skirt and play with my legs. Although it wasn't meant for any party or showing off, it was still the most magnificent dress I've worn. I smiled with joy.

"Thank you for helping me, Mr. Washington." I curtsied. A small smile tugged on his lips but it disappeared as quickly as it came. He stood from the cot and headed for the entrance to the tent, he looked back to me while I was still admiring my dress.

"We'll leave in the evening. Please be ready by that time, Miss Donnet." I stopped fiddling with my dress and gazed into the General's eyes. I broke the gaze and stared at the floor, I was getting a little angry.

"Why are you taking me to Philadelphia, General Washington?"

"It's more of a business trip actually." He sighed, seeing he won't be leaving my tent anytime soon. "I'm taking you to Philadelphia to keep a closer eye on you, Miss Donnet. I'll have time to look for your family thoroughly in about a month so-"

"But why?" I quietly demanded. "Why Philadelphia? I live here. In this state. But I-" I bit my tongue. _I don't live in this time period._

"I'd rather you were with me on this errand to Philadelphia to keep a close eye on you. And I'm not trying to sound pervertish in any way."

"No, that doesn't sound pervert-ish at all compared to the random event that occurred not ten minutes ago." I mumbled, but as soon as the words slipped my mouth I instantly wished them back. George's eyes narrowed.

"As I've said before, Miss Donnet," I flinched. "We shall be leaving in the evening, pack up what you have until then-"

"I don't have a bag." I laid out flatly.

"I'll find you one then." He huffed "In the mean time, you can explore around the campgrounds and say your rounds of hello's to the men, and find something useful to do for your spare time. But mind you." He grabbed my shoulders and looked at me squarely in the eye. "Stay out of the forest, Miss Donnet. We're not the only ones in these woods, and I don't mean _those_ kinds of animals. Stay near the campsite and at least have an escort with you if you have to go snooping." Wait. What? Wasn't he angry with me a moment ago? George released my shoulders and walked quickly out of the tent to leave me to my thoughts. Hunter trotted in shortly after looking as happy as ever. I patted his head.

"Out of that whole awkward scenario, of course _now_ is the time you pick to come in?" I was kind of exasperated from the whole event, but Hunter licked my hand and panted happily anyway. "Well, I'm dressed and ready to go anywhere, I guess I could go and explore the camp and say hi to the soldiers…" Hunter enthusiastically ran out the door, came back in as if to say 'Are you coming, slowpoke?' then ran back outside. I smiled and followed.

"Ah, Rachel! There you are!" John ran up to me with a big grin on his face and waving. I smiled and waved back.

"Hey, John! You were looking for me?" John laughed nervously.

"Not in particular, Miss, the general told us not to bother you while you were sleeping. You had a rough day yesterday so you needed the rest of course, but I was wondering if you'd _ever_ wake up." He blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Really? What time is it?"

"I'm guessing around noon,"

"Aw, that only leaves me a few hours to explore before…" I trailed off thinking about all I could do in a few short hours.

"Before, what?" John asked inquisitively.

"Hmm? Oh, um…the General is going to take me to Philadelphia this evening." I said absently. I heard John cough a few times. "What?"

"Nothing." He smiled slyly and looked away from me.

"Wha-a-a-t?" I insisted, poking his side.

"It's nothing really," he coughed again but turned back, "I think you should get breakfast, you haven't eaten anything yet have you?" as if on cue my stomach rumbled, which earned my blushing and John's laughter. I smiled, I like John's laugh, it's a very heart-warming laugh.

"Ok, so what? That doesn't give you an excuse to change. The. Subject!" I jabbed my finger into his side along with those three words. Pretty soon it got to where I was chasing him towards the camp with Hunter at my heels. I was trying to catch up to John but my stupid skirt kept getting in the way of my legs, making me slower than I would normally run, but through John's taunting, I managed to catch up just fine. But at the corner of my eye I spied the General just exiting a tent just staring at John, and at _me_. His look was at first surprise but then it also had….oops, too fast. I couldn't read his expression for even a minute because in one swift instant John turned around, grabbed me by my waist, hoisted me up off the ground and carried me on his shoulder. It was not comfy.

"JOHN!" I screeched, watching his feet rise and fall behind him as he ran. "Put. Me. DOWN! Put me down now or I swear to high heaven that you would be sorry!" I was pounding his back with my fists, but John just laughed; nervously?

"The general wants to see us apparently." Oh. I immediately stopped pounding and kicking and let John carry me up to General Washington. I then realized the expression he had earlier; disappointment. I bit my bottom lip. This can't be a good sign.

John stopped a few short paces from the tent to put me down, I stumbled slightly, and my middle ached a bit from his shoulder, but that was the least of my worries. John walked up to the main entrance and held the flap open for me to see inside.

"You wanted to see us, General?" John asked. I was surprised, John wasn't nervous, not really. I guess all in all he trusted Washington enough to know that no matter the outcome Washington will always be fair.

"Yes, Leutenite McCauley. And you have Miss Donnet with you?" I stepped into his view and waved my hand sheepishly. He arched an eyebrow. Ah, boy. "I'll speak to you first, young lady." Oh, man. He sounded just like my father. John gave me a reassuring pat on the back and smiled, I smiled back, and he turned and left. I took a big breath of air and let it out in a big sigh. Here it goes.

"Yes, General Washington?" Something plopped at my feet. I looked and beheld an old leather satchel, I picked it up and examined it. No holes, no mold growing, it didn't smell that bad, and it was big enough. "Th-Thank you!"

"I thought you might have need it for your things, however few there may be. However, that is not the real reason I called you in here." I fumbled with the leather strap over my head (I'm putting it on).

"You're meaning my race with John? I was trying to find out what he was going to say but he wouldn't tell me, then he ran away and then-"

"Miss Donnet." I jumped. He didn't yell but it didn't mean it was any less intimidating. "We are trying to build an army capable enough to withstand and to even defeat the British army. I can't have you flirting your way through here, Miss Donnet, unless you can be serious enough to talk to the soldiers." He lifted my chin to were our eyes met, His eyes were kind and soft but stern all the same. "Do you understand? We are in a most serious situation. Our independence lies within how the war is fairing and what will happen next. I can't risk having you here." My anger rose just a tad but enough to speak.

"Because I'm a woman? Women aren't allowed on the battle fields because we're too 'fragile' so to speak? Too distracting to the task at hand?"

"That was not what I was implying, and you know it." I scoffed at this.

"It might have not but it sure sounded like it." What was I doing? _You're bad mouthing George Washington, that's what you're doing, stupid._ He didn't say anything for a long while, most likely choosing his words carefully before answering to a now angrily sarcastic teen, he finally spoke.

"What I meant to ask of you, Miss Donnet, was that if you would be an example of a young lady among the men of this camp while you're here." Oh. My anger quickly died down to shame. Arg, I'm an idiot. (_ya think?_) Although it seemed that General Washington was kind of annoyed he didn't seem to lose his cool. He stayed patient with me, but how long will that patience last?

"Ok, so I need to act a little more lady like before we leave for Philadelphia?" He gave me a look that told me I asked a stupid question, but he nodded all the same.

"Indeed." He turned around to glance at a map on the table; least I think it was a table. "You're dismissed now, Miss Donnet. Have Leutenite McCauley come in, I need to have a word with him." I nodded and headed for the tent flap only to be flung back by a burly man racing into the room. I expected to feel my butt hit the unforgiving floor when rough yet gentle hands grabbed me before I could react. I looked to see the General's face inches from mine. "Are you alright?" I could only nod, what else was a poor girl supposed to do? The burly man's face came into view and stood hovering about.

"My deepest apologies miss-" he stopped short when his eyes rested upon me, making me rather uncomfortable at his gaze. I squirmed a little and I knew the General felt my discomfort. Washington's gaze I noticed turned rather icy toward the man, but the gaze disappeared as soon as it came. I shivered.

"Leutenite Colonel Abbot, I hadn't been expecting you for another week. How goes things in Philadelphia?" the Leutenite Colonel was still watching me, with every breath that I took and with every shift in my gaze, he noticed, I was thoroughly uncomfortable. At last he broke his gaze from me and placed it on the general. _Flippin' pervert._ I acidly thought to myself, shaking away the nightmare of earlier.

Wait…No, no. The stature is wrong. The silhouette in my nightmare was rather lanky compared to the man standing before me. I sighed in absolute relief, I had nothing to fear from this man except the staring.

"Forgive me, General." I snapped back from my thoughts.

"I am not the one you should be apologizing to, Leutenite Colonel." A shiver racked itself throughout my body upon hearing the chill in Washington's voice. The General wasn't widely known for his temper but it was known nonetheless. I felt almost sorry for the man at the moment. _Almost._

"Forgive me miss, I did not see you in my urgencies to contact the General." _Isn't there something _else_ you need to apologize for?_ I frowned, clearly the man behind me did so too, it got a few degrees cooler.

"I'm alright. You startled me more than actually harmed me." He gave a slight bow of his head.

"General, I'll need to speak to you in private, the message I am about to give will be," he cringed "rather upsetting." I felt the man behind me stiffen, obviously preparing for the new information.

"Miss Donnet." I jumped slightly. "Go find Leutenite McCauley and tell him to be prepared to be called." I nodded.

"Um, General? Could you help me up please?" I was still on the floor being held by George Washington, I couldn't really get up with the stupid dress. The General helped lift me to my feet not letting me go until he was sure that I could stand, then gently moved me toward the exit and closed the tent flaps behind me.

"Well, that was odd." My stomach gave a fierce growl and made me fully aware that I hadn't eaten anything in several hours and that I was starving! And who knows, maybe I'll be able to find John on the way.

**A/N: Holy crap! So much time and yet the chapter's so small! T~T Forgive me. By the way! I have received lovely reviews for this story and I want to openly thank you for them, they made me bubble with excitement to get this chapter posted, even if it's so short. I hope that I won't be as long with the next chapter and that it will be longer, lol. Reviews are always welcomed and please be reasonable with flames, this is my first history fiction so please be gentle.**

**p.s. George Washington belongs to no one but himself as well as other people in history that shall appear in my story. Rachel, John, Hunter, and Abbot are my own creation and imagination (at least I hope they are). **

**p.p.s How did you like the little awkward moment with Rachel and Washington? Just a fair warning, with Rachel, I can guarantee that there shall be more awkward-ness! Bwahaha. **


End file.
